


Sorry Tobio, Winter hates you

by Nimbus_Cloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hates winter, and by all accounts, he's pretty sure winter hates him right back.  But this winter, at least he has Hinata.  That is to say, at least he has Hinata's scarf.</p><p>---</p><p>Written for meru90's birthday, because she draws some of the most adorable Kagehina fanart of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Tobio, Winter hates you

Winter was slowly creeping in, gently nudging Autumn aside with her biting winds and settling in over the land by occasionally sprinkling it with white and freezing the ground.  She walked hither and thither at night, every wave of her arms sending freezing cold winds to rattle windowpanes, and turning puddles to ice when she stepped in them.  Sometimes she sprinkled extra snow on top to hide they were there.  She thought it rather amusing when humans slipped on these hidden ice patches she made in the road as they walked... Which is exactly what Kageyama Tobio did on his morning walk to school.

"Wh—shit!!"

He tried for several seconds to catch his balance—he was an athlete, damn it, he could recover from this!—but inevitably ended up plopped onto his bottom, his tailbone groaning and his ego bruised.

"Bwahahah!!  You ok there, Kageyama?" A bright voice called out as a pair of wheels skidded softly to a halt on the street beside him.

Great.  It just _had_ to be Hinata of all people who saw him flail about then fall straight on his ass. 

"...p." He grumbled, pulling himself carefully up—at least he didn't slip and fall twice.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said shut up!" He shouted, cheeks and ears tinged pink.

Normally Hinata would've recoiled at least a little, saying something like, " _Uwahh! Scary_!" Or " _Yikes!  That face!"_ Even if he wasn’t actually scared of Kageyama anymore.  But instead of any of the usual, he merely stared and blinked several times. 

It unnerved the setter even more to just be leered at, especially by eyes like Hinata's, which were so piercing sometimes it was like getting a serve to the face.

"Wh-what?!?  Why are you just... Staring..."

"Kageyama, are you really that cold?"

This is when it occurred to the taller boy that Hinata wore significantly fewer layers (just his Karasuno team jacket atop his uniform, a pair of bicycle gloves, and a muffler), while he by contrast had on a thick down coat, padded gloves, a fleece-lined hat with ear covers, and (though Hinata couldn’t see this last bit) he was wearing thermal underwear underneath everything else.

"It's winter!  Of course I'm cold!"

"It's barely December!  And it's not even that cold yet!" Hinata laughed.  “You look like a puffy black snowman!” 

"Th-there's snow on the ground and everything!  That qualifies as cold!  Not everyone has a personal furnace in their hair like you do!"  That didn’t make sense.  But insults didn’t always have to make sense.  Plus they were hard to come up with when flustered. 

"Huh?! What does my hair have to do with anything?!"

"Look at it!  You're like the sun—"

A sudden blush lit up Hinata’s entire face from his chin to his hairline, and Kageyama shut his mouth immediately, turning his face away and trying to ignore that his skin was matching Hinata’s hue by hue.

_I meant to say 'it', not 'you'!!  I meant the hair!  Now I've just made it weird!!_

"If you two could keep your married squabbles private instead of shouting them out on public streets..." A voice drawled nearby, snapping them both out of their own heads.

"Tsukki..."

They heard Yamaguchi’s voice admonish him and the two whirled their horrified expressions around to their bespectacled teammate, who paused only briefly to consider their horror, before continuing onward, (muttering, 'Hopeless...' to an amused Yamaguchi, who walked beside him).

The vaguely-unwanted-but-begrudgingly-well-timed interruption was enough at least for Hinata to gather his bearings, and he shook his head several times before unwinding his scarf from around his neck.  Kageyama was standing nice and still for him (still glaring in the direction Tsukishima walked off) so it was easy enough for the spiker to reach up—he opted _not_ to jump—and wrap his scarf around him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kageyama flushed, though he didn't pull away.

"Since you're so damn cold," at least they were _both_ red in the face, Hinata consoled himself. "I'll loan you my muffler to keep you warm."

"Then you're gonna get cold, idiot..." Kageyama mumbled into the scarf, trying not to breathe in the faint smell of Hinata Shouyou the fibers contained. 

"I'm the sun, remember?" He teased, willing his hands to not tremble— _Stay still for once!—_ at least until he could hop back onto his bicycle.  He rode off almost immediately, shouting a final, "Don't be late, idiot!!!" Over his shoulder before he rode out of view.

Kageyama Tobio hated winter.  It was too cold and slippery and wet and it messed with his training regimes… plus he was easily prone to catching colds and...

And Hinata's scarf was _really_ warm.  And soft.  And if he could manage to steal it for the next few months, maybe this winter wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 

"Isn't that Shouyou's muffler?"

"Don’t be silly, Nishinoya, you must be getting confused—"

"No, he’s right, it's Hinata's muffler."

"Tsukki!!"

"But... Then why is Kageyama—"

"Are you blushing, Shouyou?!??"

"Whoooaahh he's totally blushing!"

"Tanaka, put your shirt back on!!"

"Look, Kageyama's completely red in the face too!!"

"EVERYONE WHO'S ALREADY DRESSED GET YOUR ASSES IN THE GYM, NOW!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now go look at this wonderful artist's adorable art!
> 
> http://meru90.tumblr.com/tagged/kagehina


End file.
